0th Era: The time before
This is believed to be the era before anything existed and when everything was created. Scholars all over the planes have long been discussing the exacty point in time history really began and even more so what was before this. All they can agree on is that at some point the Gods or something else created the planes. It is beleived that it all started with the elemental chaos, the swirling mess of all the elements that still exists on it's own plane. Shortly after the apperance of the elemental chaos, other planes started appearing. Portal between the planes were as common as doors in a house in this time and this way the elements made their way across the planes. But the early planes were not stable. In a span of what is believed to be somewhere between a second and a million years (no one knows for sure) a billion planes appeared and collapsed, some existing for a thousand years, some no longer than a second (some scholars theorize that this will eventually also happen with the current planes). This event is known as the Planar Boom. After the Planar Boom, the planes started to calm down and become more stable. For a time there were planes with floating elements all over them, none really different than the other (except the elemental chaos). This was when the Gods started shaping worlds. They worked together but also against each other, creating and destroying as they saw fit. This took place over a few thousand years, scholars still argue over the exact time span. Somewhere in this time Endelwin, allong with the other planets in the material plane where created. This event or time span is known as The Shaping and when it was done, the 16 known planes, allong with the material plane and the Feywild and Shadowfell were left. The Gods retreated to their own realms, waging wars on their foes from there. But then something new appeared. Some people today call them demi-gods, but this is incorrect. Strictly speaking, they were known as the creator races. The name God is incorrect, because some of them still exist to this day, living mortal lives on the planes. These creator races were simply the first living, mortal creatures roaming the planes that the gods had left. Most scholars agree on the following five creator races: sarrukh (creators of the yuan-ti, naga, lizardfolk, and scalykind), the batrachi (known as amphibioids, and the creators of the bullywugs, doppelgangers, kopru, kuo-toa, locathah, sivs, tako and other shapeshifting, amphibious, or piscine races), the aearee (known as avians, and creators of the aarakocra, kenku, and other birdlike humanoids), the fey (known as sylvans, and creators of korreds, sprites, and pixies) and humans (this is highly disputed). Only four of the five creator races formed powerfull empires all over the planes. The most noteworthy, and still visible today being the fey, which settled in the Feywild. In the modern time a mere shadow is seen in the empire of the Eladrin. Timeline Planar Boom * Creation of the elemental chaos * Appearance and collapse of a billion planes * The stabalization of the known planes The Shaping * War for the material plane * Diisapearance of Limbo Creator races * Rise of the creator races * Retreat of the fey to the feywild